


Soulmates - Equilibrio, Compromessi e Magia dei Draghi

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Laslow non era originario del Nohr - neanche di Hoshido e di qualsiasi altro regno di quel mondo a dirla tutta -, eppure gli era bastato un solo sguardo verso Peri per capire di essere suo malgrado assoggettato come tutti alle Regole dei Draghi.





	Soulmates - Equilibrio, Compromessi e Magia dei Draghi

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Fantasy  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Laslow, Peri  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Note:** Soulmate!au. Non so come definirla. Segue un po’ il canon dell’universo di FE ma al tempo stesso non lo segue. Canon Divergence? Okay, credo di sì LOL in ogni caso il titolo è quello che mi succede quando non trovo niente di meglio al titolo provvisorio XD

Laslow non era originario del Nohr - neanche di Hoshido e di qualsiasi altro regno di quel mondo a dirla tutta -, eppure gli era bastato un solo sguardo verso Peri per capire di essere suo malgrado assoggettato come tutti alle  _ Regole dei Draghi. _

Sin dalle origini di quel mondo i Draghi, che davano i natali ai regni del Nohr e di Hoshido, avevano donato all’umanità la loro stessa abilità - o condanna a seconda delle interpretazioni -, ovvero quella di trovare un compagno di vita, in grado di trasformare la  _ disarmonia _ in  _ equilibrio _ .

Due parti della stessa medaglia, esattamente come il Drago del Nohr lo era per quello di Hoshido.

Era una bella storiella che tuttavia portava con sé non pochi problemi, perché non bastava trovare la propria  _ anima gemella _ , ma era anche necessario capire come far funzionare quel legame per trovare l'equilibrio.

Non era semplice e Laslow lo stava provando in prima persona con Peri. Lo aveva capito subito, uno sguardo e il suo animo era stato avvolto da un piacevolissimo calore magico facendogli quasi gridare un  _ “È lei!” _ , cosa che lo aveva lasciato diviso tra tante certezze e altrettante insicurezze.

Peri, d'altro canto, era una ragazza stupenda - e una cuoca fantastica -, e non poteva lamentarsi, ma era al tempo stesso estremamente infantile e _crudele_. Era complicato riuscire a gestirla, ed era ancor più difficile instaurare una discussione seria in grado di portare entrambi a quell’equilibrio tanto decantato dalle leggende.

Si era più volte chiesto se l’antica magia dei Draghi non avesse sbagliato - e i dubbi erano più che legittimi visto che Lord Xander aveva come anima gemella il principe di Hoshido, suo nemico -, ma alla fine non poteva farci niente. Peri era e sarebbe rimasta la donna della sua vita, l'unica che avrebbe mai potuto definire  _ perfetta _ .

Di conseguenza il suo dubbio principale riguardava il come raggiungere il tanto agognato equilibrio. Peri era esageratamente violenta e infantile e Laslow aveva provato più e più volte a farla ragionare, cercando di farle capire quanto quel suo atteggiamento fosse sbagliato… ma aveva sempre fallito.

Peri sembrava ignorare il loro legame, non si sforzava minimamente di trovare un qualsiasi compromesso, e continuava a cadere nello stesso vortice di sangue ogni volta che impugnava la sua arma e andava ad affiancare Lord Xander che, come lei, non prendeva neanche in considerazione di instaurare un dialogo con il Principe Ryoma. Avrebbe avuto più senso  _ accoppiare _ quei due anziché lui e Peri, perché erano entrambi  _ estremamente testardi _ .

Ma la realtà era quella e Laslow non poteva non continuare ad affrontarla con tutta la sua tenacia e con un bel sorriso sulle labbra. Perché la vita era un qualcosa di estremamente effimero, aveva imparato quella lezione sulla sua stessa pelle, e per quel motivo intendeva godersi ogni momento senza mai lasciarsi abbattere dallo sconforto… cosa che invece Peri era solita fare.

L’umore altalenante e infantile della giovane donna era ciò che più poneva agli antipodi. Peri era in grado di passare dalle risate al pianto, da un’apparente tranquillità al cinismo.

Non vi erano mezze misure, esattamente come in quel momento. L’aveva invitata a passare il pomeriggio in sua compagnia e lei aveva ovviamente accettato con entusiasmo - e Peri era  _ bellissima  _ quando sorrideva senza quella luce folle negli occhi. Non era il loro primo appuntamento e, come sempre, Laslow aveva cercato di farla ragionare un po’ sull’argomento  _ violenza. _

Le sorrideva e le parlava con voce calma e paziente, ma a Peri era bastato scontrarsi per caso con Felicia - era tanto goffa quanto carina - per minacciarla di morte con estrema facilità.

In un attimo a Laslow era sembrato di aver solamente parlato al muro: tutti gli sforzi e le belle parole non erano serviti a niente.

Si era quindi ritrovato a sospirare affranto, abbassando le spalle in una posizione di resa. Come poteva  _ cambiarla _ se da parte di Peri non vi era nessuno sforzo?

«Oh. Allora sai anche smettere di sorridere».

Quell’affermazione, uscita direttamente dalle labbra di Peri, lo fece sussultare.

«E-Eh? Cosa?», domandò quasi stupidamente.

«Hai smesso di sorridere», spiegò la giovane donna, inclinando un poco il capo come per poter studiare il viso di Laslow con più attenzione.

«Non sorrido sempre», si difese lui, con le guance un po' arrossate per l'imbarazzo causato da quello sguardo indagatore. Era più forte di lui, poteva comportarsi da cascamorto con tante ragazze o sfoggiare tutta la sua positività, ma quando veniva  _ fissato troppo intensamente _ lui si sentiva quasi nudo.

«Sì invece! Ed è insopportabile!», esclamò Peri.

«Io? Sarei insopportabile?», ripeté spiazzato.

«No. Non tu. Il tuo sorriso! Fai sembrare tutto semplice, come se le cose non potessero andare male ed è odioso», articolò la giovane donna con un broncio infantile.

Laslow rimase per qualche momento in silenzio, sinceramente sorpreso dalla reazione dell'altra, e senza rendersene conto riuscì a dimenticarsi sia l'imbarazzo che di riprendere a sorridere.

«Ti infastidisce?», domandò con tono gentile, cercando di capire il motivo dello sbalzo di umore di Peri.

Lei annuì, incrociando le braccia al petto in una posizione che Laslow interpretò come difensiva - aveva ormai imparato a distinguere il linguaggio del corpo della sua compagna.

«Perché le cose non vanno sempre bene», tagliò corto.

«Pensi che non lo sappia? Che io sia... insensibile?»

Peri aprì la bocca come se fosse pronta a controbattere per le rime a quella piccola e innocente accusa, tuttavia la richiuse subito senza fiatare per qualche momento che a Laslow sembrò infinito.

«No», rispose infine, «ma non mi piace. Sorridi sempre anche quando succedono cose brutte».

Non era esattamente vero ma Laslow comprese di aver dato quell'idea a Peri, e sapeva di non poter mettere la parola fine a quel discorso con un semplice  _ "Scusa".  _ In fondo non aveva senso scusarsi per un qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto.

«Mi sono successe tante cose brutte in passato», cercò di spiegare lui, sperando di riuscire a mostrare alla giovane donna il suo punto di vista. D'altro canto, una relazione era fatta anche di comunicazione e quella era la prima volta che Peri aveva espresso un opinione così...  _ personale. _

«Allora dovresti arrabbiarti e vendicarti su chi ti ha fatto delle cose brutte».

«Non posso», Laslow scosse il capo, «la violenza non è sempre la risposta a tutto».

«E se non ci fosse altra risposta?», indagò lei, con il broncio che tremava un poco.

«Di cosa hai paura, Peri?», esalò alla fine Laslow, abbassando ancora le spalle, arreso alla testardaggine della giovane.

«Tutte le cose belle finiscono».

Quell'affermazione lo lasciò ancor più spiazzato di tutte le precedenti. Non si aspettava una risposta sincera da Peri e, soprattutto, non si aspettava  _ quella risposta. _

Perché c’era stato un momento in cui lui stesso si era convinto di non poter più trovare niente di positivo nella sua esistenza, nel quale aveva visto tutto nero… ma alla fine era riuscito a risollevarsi. Per Peri non era stato così, sapeva cosa era accaduto nella sua famiglia e nessuno l’aveva mai aiutata a capire né ad affrontare quella situazione così delicata. Per la giovane donna esisteva solo una realtà e le sembrava impossibile accettarne altre.

Laslow dovette ammetterlo a quel punto, con il cuore a mille e un’emozione che non aveva mai provato: si era mai sentito così vicino alla sua  _ anima gemella _ . si sentiva felice e strano al tempo stesso, e in un attimo gli parve addirittura di sentirsi avvolto da un calore rassicurante e carico di certezze, la stessa magica sensazione che gli aveva indicato Peri come sua compagna.

«Lo so...», ammise, «ma non possiamo lasciarci... buttare giù dalle avversità. Per questo sorrido. Non voglio arrendermi e voglio godermi la vita in tutte le sue forme».

«Non so come si fa», borbottò lei che, come suppose Laslow, aveva sua volta sentito un qualcosa cambiare nel loro rapporto con quella discussione.

«Ti posso... insegnare», propose con gentilezza.

«... lo faresti davvero?»

«Certamente!», rispose incapace di trattenersi dal sorridere con dolcezza. Non era uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi, se ne rese conto sin da subito, era diverso e lo stava donando solo ed esclusivamente a Peri.

«Però...», riprese la giovane donna, senza perdere quel suo broncio infantile, «tu devi promettere di smetterla di nasconderti dietro quell'espressione da ebete».

Laslow annuì divertito, rendendosi conto di aver ritrovato un po' di speranza per quel rapporto.

«Lo farò», promise sincero, comprendendo finalmente quello che la magia degli Antichi Draghi stava cercando di donare a tutte quelle coppie di anime gemelle tanto diverse ma perfette l'una per l'altra.

Laslow, in fondo, si era comportato in modo ingiusto con Peri. Era stato un vero e proprio egoista, perchè si era solamente impegnato nel cercare di cambiarla per poterla plasmare secondo il suo canone di perfezione, quando invece doveva essere disposto a cambiare anche lui.

Quello era il loro primo passo. Un minuscolo compromesso che, ormai ne era sempre più sicuro, li avrebbe portati a trovare il tanto desiderato equilibrio.


End file.
